


Electric Hearts Beatin'

by AnonymousMonotonous



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, PTSD (later in series), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 20,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMonotonous/pseuds/AnonymousMonotonous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle Allen Reeve's life hasn't been the best ever since her father died of cancer a few months before her summer vacation started, also near the time when she turned sixteen. With a uncaring mother, who avoided the subject of losing her husband from his death, she turns to a certain musical pantomime troupe for comfort. She ignores her mother all the time, but feels some slight emotion for her when Isabelle discovers a purchase of a concert ticket for Steam Powered Giraffe awaiting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Music

**Author's Note:**

> This was written several times, over and over. (Mega annoying habit). My stuff is relatively dark, brooding, depressing. Will always turn out happy. I love the idea of suffering female gains love/trust abilities by a male. :3
> 
> Note: I gave my character Isabelle the same name as Bunny's new first name, a long time before I heard of it. I did this so she would have a cute nickname. Izzy :3
> 
> Started: June 6, 2014

Music

 

I've liked music. For as long as I can remember, music has been my first memory. I remember vividly, blond hair wagging happily around me, glowing in the sun. I was barely turning four. It was my birthday. I wore a long T-shirt, decorated in vivid 60's text from my mother that said "Keep it real.", with a pair of blue jeans. I ignored Michael Saunders, eating half his weight in my birthday cake, and ran head-on to my father. 

"Daddy, Daddy!" My shrill, childish voice rang out in the summer evening air. "Who are these guys!?" I jumped into his arms, which he caught me with such a strong grip I always forget the strength of my Daddy. His chest, big and muscular, shook under his arms as he picked me up and walked me over to the large stereo in a corner. I heard a few beeps and I was startled. I saw a small, vivid colored logo in front of me. The BeeGee's. 

I looked up at him through stray locks that hid my eyes. He was tall and very dang muscular. Long black, slightly greasy hair was pulled into a ponytail, then wrapped again with a bandana. You really couldn't tell that he was in his thirties, with a face of a model. He used to be a motorcycle gang, but now he was only involved in music recording. "I'm gonna listen to lotsa music Daddy!" I exclaimed, clinging tightly to his Van Halen T-Shirt. "Lots and Lots!"

That was twelve years ago.  
I sat on my bed, hidden in a corner in the small black room I've had since I was born. Black plush carpeting dotted the entire wall to wall space. Geeky, nerdy, memorabilia dotted the walls around me, ranging from The Legend of Zelda, to even such things as Dr. House and other relations. A computer was set up in one corner, and my bed was facing it. I constantly had a gorgeous view of the trees outside, the sun shining and casting a rather eerie pattern against my walls. It was late evening, the warm setting sun, tinted of Amber gave me the chills against my walls. I can't help but not avoid the same genre of music that Daddy has listened to. From heavy metal to pop, punk to country, I've followed his footsteps. Its Alan Jackson, Slayer, then Megadeath, to the BeeGees. And my Ipod.

I reached over, unplugged the 16-gigabyte I-Pod from my computer and held it tight to my chest. The cold glass and metal froze my skin, skimpy and exposed through a ratty T-shirt. I was wearing my Daddy's shirt. The Van Halen one. And I found a pair of Pink Floyd pajama pants that I've been using for the whole four years I've had them. I stayed silent, listening to the soft sound of a summer wind brush against my window. It took courage to bring the song. It took energy to unlock the I-Pod, search the playlist, find the song, and press play, after bringing the music volume high.

You didn't have to look my way  
Your eyes still haunt me to this day  
But you did. Yes, you did

You didn't have to say my name  
Ignite my circuits and start a flame  
But you did

Oh, Turpentine erase me whole  
(Cause I) don't want to live my life alone  
(Well I) was waiting for you all my life  
Oh  
Why

Set me free, my...honey-  
Bee  
Ho-ney  
Bee

I love Steam Powered Giraffe. The I-Pod was lost from my grip, dissapearing from my senses through the cushioning of my down comforter. I felt my weight press into the cushion, but I didn't care. I was tall for a sixteen year old. Not to skinny, but I was a straight arrow of no curves. I did have something that gave me the ability to stick out pretty dang easy in a crowd. My hair.  
I had it expertly dyed when I was thirteen. It is blue, a bright bubblegum blue shade, with tresses of pink mixed in. My mother paid for it.  
I don't love my mother. She left me alone ever since my father died a few months ago from cancer. She hardly does anything 'mom' related anyways. All she does is drop off money and leave. But not this time.  
When I arrived just this afternoon after a half day, when highschool's summer was finishing, I celebrated for more than one thing. It's my birthday, and I'm going to see Steam Powered Giraffe tonight, at ten.  
I am so happy. I feel like I could love my mom once again. Maybe I could, if she was hear for my birthday.


	2. Are they there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle may think they aren't there for her. Are they?

With Daddy's hundreds of CD's surrounding me, many T-Shirts, jeans, bracelets, and bandanas I've claimed as my own, different photographs of memories, there is something I own that holds all of this together. His scorpion. On his deathbed, he asked me to remove his metal scorpion from around his neck. He got it when he was running a thrift store donation setup four only fifty cents. It's about four inches long, quite heavy and really shiny, on a thick chain. He gave it to me. 

"Keep on trekking'. My little metal head." He whispered, voice thick and rasping with every breath taken. Those were his last words. Holding onto his hand, necklace around my neck, his hand went cold. That same night, I discovered through a voice mail message not even a day later that my mother already got another boyfriend. It was eight thirty. I began getting ready for the concert. I slipped a Steam-Powered Giraffe T-shirt over my thin body, watching the baseball style shirt create waves over my lack of breasts. I yanked up a pair of tight wrangler jeans and a pair of scuffed black oxfords. The jacket I wore was pretty dang funky a strange pattern of multicolored cat things, against a muddy grey background, matching the neon green lipstick I wore, the glittery blue eye shadow, and hair being tied up with multiple beaded hair ties, pulled to ponytails. The aged clattering of my shoes down the steps did no use to block out the startled gasp I heard myself utter when the door opened.

"Mom."

Her dark eyes were strangely noticeable against the backdrop of the setting sun behind her. Her red cocktail dress flowed around her thick legs. "I didn't know that you were coming home tonight." She was gone for a week. "Well, I wasn't expecting to return for a few more weeks, but Mark wanted to come over." She murmured, her voice thick through the cigarette in her red, shiny lips. She was remarking the shuffling male, thick of the putrid stench of alcohol and marijuana who schlepped upstairs. 

"Going out?" She asked, giving me a up and down of my outfit.

"Yeah." I rasped out, wrapping my arms through the heavy cotton of my jacket around my chest. "A...Concert."

"Have a good time, I guess." She said, turning to head up the stairs. She would've gotten further if I didn't rush to grab her arm. 

"There may be drugs! Or alcohol! I may be raped!" I cried out, feeling tears prick through my eyes. "Do you care even a little what happens to me?"

She kept her gaze against me before she yanked free, taking a step forward. "I trust you." I was left alone, a soft summers eve breeze, flowing my hair away, smelling like rain.

But I didn't cry. I bit down onto my lip, smearing the bright lipstick, trace amounts sticking to my teeth. The taste burned slightly, but I didn't find it as shocking as a mother who doesn't care. While she was gone, I stole fifty dollars from her wallet when she was in the bathroom, and ran out, not feeling the same comfort and protection I was so very used to. I raced down the street, crunching through fallen leaves around me. The process as quick and silent as I went to the nearest 7-11 and bought thirty dollars worth of any kind of sandwiches, soda, cookies and monster that I could afford. Time flown past quickly as I watched the food go down fast, coming back up just as quickly. I sat against dumster where I let my vomit filled plastic bag drop into. I clutched one lump of my hair in one hand, the scorpion in one, and furiously fought against tears as I turned on Steam Powered Giraffe's newest song. 

Lately your love of life has been fading

(and we can’t see you that way)

We'll try to get you back up on your feet

(just tap your toes to the beat)

It'll be alright, it'll be alright

You're not in this alone

Just keep on trying, keep on trying

you can take my hand in your own  
We'll be there for you

when you cry or smile

I guess we found a way to your heart, oh yeah

Oh we found a way to your heart, whoa-oh

Yeah we found a way to your

Heart

 

I was shocked to find out that the song did not help me at all.


	3. The Truth of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going a bit in deep of Isabelle's history, the weeks of her fathers death, and what has happened during that time.
> 
> Ignore spelling mistakes, this was typed on Ipod. :3
> 
> While typed, I listen to Bunny Bennett's: Rabbit Reimagined.
> 
> Does Isabelle sound to sappy here? Don't judge me :/

Whatever the song was being played, I could not hear the fairly audible tones and verses through the cries around me, a summer rain pouring uncharacteristically around me. 

They said he would be dead by morning. I stood against the wall, ignoring the hospitals uncomfortable chairs used outside the patient doors. I cried, burying my face in Daddy's famous shirts. The Van Halen one. Mom stood in front of me, tapping a box of Marlboro Lights against her chest. I opened my mouth, wanting, needing to talk to someone in front of me. I wanted someone to have wide, open ears ready for me to speak my feelings toward. She wasn't one of them. 

"No, Isabelle." She cut me off, turning away to hide her eyes from my own. "Not now, not ever. I simply can't talk about it." 

That was the last thing she said to me, before I was alone in the hospital, with my dying father, her dying husband. When I stayed that night with Daddy, there wasn't anyone at home, either. There was a message on the phone's answering machine. In the darkness of a lonely home, I only listened to a message going on repeat. A guy called. Wanting a 'Bit of Fun'."

Because of what my mother did, blocking my want to talk to her about this, I have learned that no one is around for me. I thought about journaling, but my thoughts were to rushed, unable to be put down on paper as fast as my thoughts had wanted. Even therapy. I was almost given medication to be used. No way.

Two months later, I discovered the music video Steam Powered Giraffe's Brass Goggles. Something inside of me had remembered to check my history, to find that faulty video that wouldn't work. I felt comfort and relaxation, furiously discovering more and more of the bands harmonics as one. 

It seemed like hours pass, but I found I had stopped crying, pulled myself out of a rage of self-doubt, and forced myself to stand up.

"God I look horrible." I remarked, staring at my horrid reflection stare back at me against a broken metal serving tray. Makeup was smeared everywhere, with a stranding drip of bile mixing with the neon of my lipstick. "Maybe I'll just go home." I thought aloud, adjusting my jacket tight over my shoulders. I shoved my hands in my pockets, ignoring the raw tension grown deep in my throat. The ticket was held in my hand, dry and crumbled, still usable. I thought about moments, imaging the moment of opening the door, being alone at home. Maybe raid Mother's raid of wine, her stash of Valium.

That's not right, so I won't do it. 

The sultry Debonair, Quirky golden haired robot, and malfunctioning dreamy dude, I love them all. When the three join in harmony, I feel a smooth rush of emotion go through me.

Running a few blocks brought the concert hall into view. Only a single building, a stone building. I stepped to the line, feeling rather high in emotion through the steps that pulled me. 

"Excuse me," I asked, tapping the shoulder of a young man, tall and thin, dressed in full makeup matching the Jon's fluffy golden hair. "They letting us in soon?"

"Few more minutes." He replied, copying Jon's familiar tone of talking. "Should be-"

The doors opened, whooping and hollering awaiting me as I was going to see Steam Powered Giraffe.


	4. Oh My God.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain someone meets a certain someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, you guys been checking watch on what Isabella's been doing? A videoblog is out now. Very inspirational stuff. 
> 
> By the way, again, IsabellA is the Bunny we all know and love. IsabellE is mine, own original Izzy. Oggh.
> 
> Listening to some of the band as I type,and the It gets Better video.

This is the first time going to a concert by myself. Find time going to a concert that didn't have middle aged woman dressed in skimpy black and the smell of beer around was a major improvement. Couldn't help to say I was impressed. I payed the admittance price, got myself stamped, payed the ticket. I was in heaven as the harmonious, depressing tone of Ghost Grinder burst into my eardrums behind me, rather painfully. My oxfords clicked slightly against the floor. The room, wide and expansive, was lit by a dark Amber toned wash above the crowd. To the right was metal beams supporting a iron grout staircase. Underneath it, stood the entrance of a bathroom. Funny, the woman's entrance had a silhouette of a female in petticoat. The male had a shape of just the body and a top hat. Comedic. To my left was the bar, where the Walter Girls busily sold some merch and manned the bar as well. Dark chocolate brown leather chairs and couches matched the tint of the linoleum flooring. The furniture was rather antique. Brass buttons held part of the couches down, creating the illusion of chocolate bubbles. Some coffee tables were littered close to the couches, an assortment of magazines around, almost hiding an array of unlit candles. Next to the bar was a 'C' shaped lounge, with a matching coffee table. 

My oxfords tapped in tune to my heartbeat, slow and calm. I talked small with many, mostly regarding my peculiar color scheme. All was dressed in tones of wrought iron, basic browns and greens, and nothing at all like the sudden burst of color I have. I liked the attention. Though I feel drained. Sick and drained. Every seat was taken, except for one that had its possible opening. I made a literal mad dash to the bar stool before I comedically slammed my back down onto it. There was one space open, in which one could lean against the wall if wished. I looked up, regarding a small, feminine chuckle behind the bar.

"Exhausted?" Remarked a Walter Girl, turning her head to face me over her shoulder.

"Dead tired." I replied, controlling my breath slowly. There was a heavy pain in my throat again.

"Let me get you a Shirley temple or something, you look like you could use it." I nodded, brushing a strand of my hair away as I leaned into my arms, catching my gaze onto one of the wax filled bowls. Tears had stained my eye makeup, causing the bright shades of neon tints mix with the black of my eyelashes. The effect was particularly interesting. Except for the stray drip of bile that ran down my chin, mixing with my lipstick.

Wordlessly, I grabbed mutliple napkins and furiously wiped it away with embarrassment laced in my movements. I peaked to see her, wordlessly pointing to the bathroom. I didn't take much time before I sped into the bathroom, returning once again in record time with fixed makeup.

Someone was seated beside my backpack. I ignored him, seating down as a Shirley Temple was placed in front of me. It was gorgeously colorful. Purple tinted soda filled the tall champaigne glass, with a drizzled inside layer of a rainbow of different shades of the rainbow slid against the glass. Followed by a candied lime, added to a slice to the side, all fancy and stuff.

"Thank you," I began, reaching into my pocket, pulling out a chained wallet. "How--"

"--Let me take care of it." A voice said to the side of me. It was a deep voiced tone, though I couldn't see his features from the lack of bright lights around us. The Walter Girl smiled slightly and turned to continue on with other customers.

"Thank you."I replied, putting my wallet back.

Oh god. The sudden flavour and sugar boost of the drink, AND the monster before hand shocked me so suddenly. I ignored it.

I took another glance at the figure next to me. He had quite attractive features, a brow, nose, and lips being very well defined, even against the slight shine of the flames. A fedora hid the most of his brow, shining over his silver painted features. A black trench coat hung against his well-developed, thick shoulders, hanging down his legs, against the hem of his dress pants and dress shoes. 

"A Shirley Temple?" He remarked, turning slightly. "A very colorful drink, for a very colorful girl." He murmured softly.

He turned to face me, squeaking into the movement of the chair. The shimmering fabric of the coats lining made my eyes open wide. Mouth agape. 

I didn't even believe my own eyes when I saw who it was. David Michael Bennett.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is there to say?

N-No way..." I stuttered slowly, my breath caught tightly in my throat "Y-You're--" I was silenced by the young man's gloved hand pressed tightly against my mouth. "Hey!" He whisper-shouted against the calm roar of the crowd around us. "I don't want anyone to find out!"  
I nodded slightly, slowly peeling away his fingers with a slow hand. I can't believe it! My thoughts swarmed inside my mind. It is David Michael Bennett!  
"W-What are you doing here?" I asked with a half laugh heard in my tone.   
"I like to wander around and mingle in with the crowd," He started, shrugging his shoulders with a casual motion. "I like to learn and see who it is I am going to be perform for, but I wouldn't think that they would be this darn cute!"  
I felt my cheeks grow with a sharp warmth. In response to my blush, he chuckled softly, deep and throated.   
"What is your name?" He asked, softly turning back to the bar. "You know me, it seems."  
"I-Isabelle," I statrted, holding my hand out for him to shake. He grasped it, the palm of his hand thick and calloused, felt easily through the material of his glove. I turned back to the colorful shine of my drink, he did something I would never ever expect.   
"Well Isabelle, " He remarked, using the deep character voice of The Spine. "How would you like to meet the brains behind the brass?  
I nodded, faster than any time I could think as he grasped my hands in his and led me away. My backpack still on my shoulders, drink left at the bar. After some time, we came to double doors, old and aged, light shining through the crack where the doors met.   
"Trust me," He replied as he towered over me, opening the door. I took a breath, my eyes wide in shock. Bunny and Jon, sans makeup. He wore a simple bandana, the trails of this material slipping down his taunt sholders. The black wollen jacket he wore crumpled against his jeans, and the simple dress shoes he wore.   
Jon focused intently with the story that Bunny continued to discuss, his signature fluffy golden locks of hair that curled ever so slightly together. He wore a simple Tshirt with a cute logo that I couldn't see to well, with faded green cargo pants and flip-flop style sandals.   
"Go on, talk to them." David urged with a whisper behind me as he slowly slipped my backpack from my shoulders. Rustling his black hair, I found myself struggling to avoid looking at the smooth, pale look of his chest as he slipped off his coat.  
Inch by inch, I moved myself on numb legs, standing behind the two as they conversed, hiding behind the shine of blue hair. They surely didn't notice shy little me, inching away into the shadows. Jon continued to play with his little pet Boo on his Ipod as Bunny lazily doodled in a cute polka-dotted small sketchpad.   
"Oh, enough of this." David cursed, gravving the hoodie of my jacket and pulling me over where I landed into the arms of a very, very shocked Bunny.   
"Who are you?" He asked, perking his head to the side slightly, glancing over to David. "You know her?"  
"This," He remarked as Bunny pushed me closer "Is Isabelle. I met her at the bar, and wanted to give her a good night and introduce her."  
Three pairs of eyes haunted against me, despite my attempt to regain my own composure. I gripped the edges of my strange jacket, pawing at my hair with my long nails. The tips of my painted nails, greens and blues, scraped against the blue tresses of my hair. Suddenly, I was taken in. Yanked into the sweet, strong, corded arms of a cute Bunny.  
"She's so cute!" He squealed, sqeezing his cheek against mine. He felt warm, smearing the transcluscent, glitterly makeup I wore onto him. My feet didn't even touch the floor.  
"Is he always this loving?" I squirmed to speak, one eye slightly shut as I looked over to David. He opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off.  
"Sometimes, " Jon replied, suddenly being apart of the snuggle-fest. "You're right, she is pretty snuggly."  
"Come on you guys!" I squealed, wiggling my hands through, patting their backs with the tips of a finger that I could manage. "I think I had enough!"  
"Stop hogging her!" David shouted, ignoring my plea. "We all need the color!"  
And I need the attention.  
This is how I was sandwiched between my three faverote people in the whole wide world.   
"Are you ready for a concert, Isabelle?" David asked, turning me in his arms to face me. "Ready for the concert of your life? "  
All I could do was nod.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more. One can only do so much when her favorite band is forced on the streets. With her letting the band come over, who knows what secrets can be found.

At preciesly two-thirty, June 21st, 2012, I got my biggest wish granted. To see Steam Powed Giraffe, live. It was really, really fun. I bought lots of merch from the Walter Girls. Standing in line to get a signature, Jon, mixed with his golden make-up, yanked me behind the table where I got a super special picture taken.   
Morning loomed around slowly, and I'm the only one left in the entire concert hall. Trash, old containers and depressing thoughts of having to return to a lonesome home filled my mind. I almost went home, before Bunny pulled my hand and led me away. Bunny, please pull me away.   
Its just me and David, propped together tightly against a small table, his arms wrapped around to me to ignore the bitter cold of the outside air.   
"How do you feel?" He asked, tiredly brushing the smooth skin of his cheek over mine.  
"Tired." I replied simply, turning to face him. "It's been a long, long day."  
Sighing softly, I leaned into his touch and played around with the tassles of my hoodie. I laughed slightly when he caught one on his mouth.   
"What is it?" He asked, brushing a small strand of hair out of my eyes. I warmed to his touch, feeling the smooth of his lips peck of my forehead. "Talk to me."  
"I..." I murmured, feeling a smll tear escape down my cheek, and the touch of his thumb brush it away. "I finally met you, and all the others. You make me happy."  
He sighed warmly "You found a way into our heart, Isabelle." He murmured, shifting and holding me close. He paused in his movements, turning to see something behind me, outside of sight.   
"Where did you get this scorpion necklace?" He asked, catching hold of the silver charm. I pulled the chain over my neck and handed it over to him.   
"My father gave it to me for my last birthday." The words came out simply enough, but what I was thinking would never be known. Yeah, the only caring father, husband of a mother who doesn't give a damn about her daughter!  
"Well, he had some good taste." He murmured, almost angered at his lack thereof. "Why did--"  
There was a large thump. Bunny came through the outside doors, anger dotting over his cute features, followed by Jon, behaving like a small, lost little puppy.   
"David, its the worst!" Bunny growled, crumpling a sheet of paper in his hands. "The hotel lost our booking! We have nowhere to stay tonite!"  
"You guys need a place to stay?" I asked, hopping down from the bench. "Let me call my mom, she wouldn't care."  
A sudden realization hit me when my fingers brushed the silver warmth of my cellphone, resting softly in my pants pocket. This sent shivers down my spine.   
Why should I care? I asked myself It's not like you're mother would even care if you brough someone home, because she isn't even coming home, and you know that!  
"She's working, actually, and said I can bring some people over."  
I said this, because she wouldn't care.


	7. Letting the truth out

Mom is gone. Everyone is gone.  
So why do I hear voices?  
I shifted slightly, finding the comforting plush of the home couch underneath me. My familiar batman quilt and Gir pillow made me feel quite comfortable. Only I wasn't in bed.   
There were voices around me. I kept my eyes close, awake, but still to tired to open them. 

"What caused this!?" The tinny voice shouted, bare feet padding back and forth around the plush carpet. "Is she being abused or bullied?" It sounded like Jon. He sounds...scared.

"Take him out into the other room." A deep voice commanded. "She made need some time alone."

Cushions shifted underneath me. Someone's cool rough fingers brushed my scalp, smoothing the sweaty hair away. "Isabelle?" The voice asked, softer and smoother than before. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah..." I rasped feeling my throat raw with pain, so painful that I coughed a bit. 

"Don't stress your voice..." He murmured. I felt the cold glass of water press against my lips and I gulped it down eagerly. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" It was David.

"No..." I replied, rubbing one eye with a balled up hand. "What happened?"

"When we came back..." He began. His voiced was rasped with tears that fell. "There was blood and vomit in the sink and you were unconscious." I took a sharp breath, hands turning into claws into the down quilt. "Let Jon and Bunny come in. They need to hear this."

I took a steady breath, my blue bangs casting a dark shadow over my eyes. I felt the couch cushion shift awkwardly when David stood to let the two in.  
In a manner of seconds, Bunny pulled me close in a tight hug. Through the creases in my bangs, I could tell Jon didn’t want to cry. 

“My Dad is dead…” I whispered softly. My voice came out softly, jagged through the silenced air. 

“When?” David asked, his hand held over mine. I ignored his fingers clenching into mine. 

“A few months ago.” I shifted over. Jon stood, nervously pacing back and forth behind us. 

“But why purging?” Bunny asked. He crept down onto the floor by the couch, wrapping his arms around me. “My mom.”

“My mom. She doesn’t spend any time with me, just runs off with her boyfriend and leaves money on the table for me. I just got a phone call saying she wouldn’t be coming back for the next few months.”  
I covered my hand over my eyes, praying that I don’t start crying.  
“So she doesn’t see you?” David asked, his voice raising in intense anger. “How long is she gone?”

“Weeks, maybe months at a time.”  
I jolted suddenly. A crash shocked all of us. My glass of water was smashed against the table, glass shards and water. David stormed outside into the backyard, in a heavy downpour.

“Go see him,” Bunny said as I stood up. I gave one last glance to Bunny. Jon sniveled into Bunny’s shirt, tears staining the tan cotton shirt. “He needs you.”

“David…” I started, covering my hair from the rain. “You-“  
“You shouldn’t be alone!” He cried out, cutting me off. “You shouldn’t…be alone going through all of this.”

He clutched my shoulders in his hands, turning me to face him. His pale, tense features had rain slipping down them, his black hair matted down with the rain. I lowered my head to his chest, ignoring the shiver of cold running down my back.

“When the Walter Girls told me who you were, I really didn’t imagine that I would be out here, with you.” He said, reaching over to brush a small strand of hair out of my eyes.

“I thought I was just a fan…”I said slowly, feeling tears prick into my eyes. “I didn’t know if it would get this far...”  
But now, I don’t know what to think.

“I’m not leaving you alone!” David screamed out, squeezing my shoulders tight in his hands. “I love you!”

I froze, a strange feeling clipping through my chest. I brushed my neck with my fingers, unsure of what to say.  
“Cry.” He said tightly, pulling me into a tight hug “Let the pain of having a bad mother, and no father around!”  
And I did cry, and it helped quite a bit.


	8. Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find out

We all walked home together. David, Jon, and Bunny all together with me, arms and hands interlocked together as we walked up the street, the rising sun reflecting off of last nights rain. Small puddles collected together. Bunny and Jon were a few pases behind as David and I walked, hand in hand. Jon and Bunny were singing a familliar faverote of mine, "Out in the rain", a soft tune.  
"So, we have to go back once we get to your house." David said, turning to face me. The sun reflected off of his black hair, illuminating his face. "We'll be back in a few hours," Bunny said as I was left on my front step. I was left with hugs from each. "Call me when you're coming, so I can make some food up!" I called out as they headed off down the side of the street.I was walked home, by the people I love the most in the whole world. I wasn't sure what to think, or how to feel about the moments of spending so much time with a few members in a band. I unlocked the door with a key. The key had a cute star pattern of greens and reds that I had made two years ago.  
No one was here.  
"Mom, are you here?" I asked, my voice echoing softly within the kitchen and the living room. There was a beeping tone coming from the kitchen. I could see the bright red light blinking in the darkness. One message left.  
I took off my jacket and backpack and draped it onto the counter next to the phone. "One new voicemail..." I read aloud, staring at the blinking words in front of me. I pressed play.Multiple voices echoed in the bathroom. It sounded like someone was at a party, and they were in the bathroom.  
"Hey its me."  
It was my mother.  
"I'm not coming back tonite, or for another three months. I went to Vancouver with my boyfriend that you saw before. He's going to introduce me into his family, and I don't want to bother you. I'll be wiring you money every few days. "  
A few days I can handle. Even a week. But three months?  
Hours passed. Or minutes? I don't know how long I was in the shower. I came out in a tank top and in basketball shorts and began to wander around my house. I remember a few years ago that I got so depressed and angry that I shoved my head into my fathers famous Van Halen shirt to get the memory of him back. His scent, it always reminded me of having him close to me, holding me in his arms. It may have smelled kind of yucky, like beer, grass, and barbecue smoke, but it smelled like home.  
The smell dissapeared when I buried my face in it today. Where did it go?  
I stood up from the floor of my room and walked down the hallway, past my mom's room, down the stairs, through the living room, and to the kitchen.  
Half a baguette, potato salad, cold leftover pizza, even chicken cattacore all drowned down with a brand new bottle of orange juice. Then I downed it with a half liter of pepsi. This feeling of pain grew more and more. My stomach tightened and the ever growing stabbing sensation grew in my throat.  
I leaned over the sink, shoving both fingers into my throat and watched everything come back up. I didn't have to do anything this time. But there was blood, swirled in with the putrid green mix of bile. Blood.  
"B-Bloo--"   
Next thing I knew, the horizon shifted and I felt the cold sensation of tile under my cheek. In my hand, my cellphone buzzed in intermitting tones while my eyes slowly shut. All I remember seeing is a figure standing in my doorway.  
The sun illuminated the figure, blocking out its features.


	9. Let it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She lets it out

Mom is gone. Everyone is gone.  
So why do I hear voices?  
I shifted slightly, finding the comforting plush of the home couch underneath me. My familiar batman quilt and Gir pillow made me feel quite comfortable. Only I wasn't in bed.   
There were voices around me. I kept my eyes close, awake, but still to tired to open them. 

"What caused this!?" The tinny voice shouted, bare feet padding back and forth around the plush carpet. "Is she being abused or bullied?" It sounded like Jon. He sounds...scared.

"Take him out into the other room." A deep voice commanded. "She made need some time alone."

Cushions shifted underneath me. Someone's cool rough fingers brushed my scalp, smoothing the sweaty hair away. "Isabelle?" The voice asked, softer and smoother than before. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah..." I rasped feeling my throat raw with pain, so painful that I coughed a bit. 

"Don't stress your voice..." He murmured. I felt the cold glass of water press against my lips and I gulped it down eagerly. "Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" It was David.

"No..." I replied, rubbing one eye with a balled up hand. "What happened?"

"When we came back..." He began. His voiced was rasped with tears that fell. "There was blood and vomit in the sink and you were unconscious." I took a sharp breath, hands turning into claws into the down quilt. "Let Jon and Bunny come in. They need to hear this."

I took a steady breath, my blue bangs casting a dark shadow over my eyes. I felt the couch cushion shift awkwardly when David stood to let the two in.  
In a manner of seconds, Bunny pulled me close in a tight hug. Through the creases in my bangs, I could tell Jon didn’t want to cry. 

“My Dad is dead…” I whispered softly. My voice came out softly, jagged through the silenced air. 

“When?” David asked, his hand held over mine. I ignored his fingers clenching into mine. 

“A few months ago.” I shifted over. Jon stood, nervously pacing back and forth behind us. 

“But why purging?” Bunny asked. He crept down onto the floor by the couch, wrapping his arms around me. “My mom.”

“My mom. She doesn’t spend any time with me, just runs off with her boyfriend and leaves money on the table for me. I just got a phone call saying she wouldn’t be coming back for the next few months.”  
I covered my hand over my eyes, praying that I don’t start crying.  
“So she doesn’t see you?” David asked, his voice raising in intense anger. “How long is she gone?”

“Weeks, maybe months at a time.”  
I jolted suddenly. A crash shocked all of us. My glass of water was smashed against the table, glass shards and water. David stormed outside into the backyard, in a heavy downpour.

“Go see him,” Bunny said as I stood up. I gave one last glance to Bunny. Jon sniveled into Bunny’s shirt, tears staining the tan cotton shirt. “He needs you.”

“David…” I started, covering my hair from the rain. “You-“  
“You shouldn’t be alone!” He cried out, cutting me off. “You shouldn’t…be alone going through all of this.”

He clutched my shoulders in his hands, turning me to face him. His pale, tense features had rain slipping down them, his black hair matted down with the rain. I lowered my head to his chest, ignoring the shiver of cold running down my back.

“When the Walter Girls told me who you were, I really didn’t imagine that I would be out here, with you.” He said, reaching over to brush a small strand of hair out of my eyes.

“I thought I was just a fan…”I said slowly, feeling tears prick into my eyes. “I didn’t know if it would get this far...”  
But now, I don’t know what to think.

“I’m not leaving you alone!” David screamed out, squeezing my shoulders tight in his hands. “I love you!”

I froze, a strange feeling clipping through my chest. I brushed my neck with my fingers, unsure of what to say.  
“Cry.” He said tightly, pulling me into a tight hug “Let the pain of having a bad mother, and no father around!”  
And I did cry, and it helped quite a bit.


	10. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness

I woke early—too early. From the sun peeking through the clouds. I shuffled downstairs reading the microwave clock as I made instant coffee. It was barely 7:00 AM. With a small sigh, I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear, my mind slowly settling down. I didn’t feel the urge to purge anymore.   
Jon was snoozing softly, draped over the arm chair like a rag doll. Bunny snuggled on the sofa, holding one of my Dango plushies close. On the floor next to the couch, David snored softly. Only a pillow under his head and a sheet over him kept him going in the hot night. I sat down next to Bunny, tucking the blanket under his feet and looked down at David. I reached down, twirled a strand of his thin black hair between my fingers. His eyes opened slightly, opening a crack. I did nothing when he pulled me down into his arms. “How are you feeling?” He mouthed softly, rubbing my shoulder softly. I ignored him, feeling a thick and foreboding feeling that fell onto me. “You’re leaving soon, aren’t you?”  
“We discussed it while you slept,” He said, standing up. He walked with me to the kitchen. He got some orange juice, I held my coffee and we sat on the lawn chairs in the backyard. Despite it being morning, the air was cool, but I felt the warm sun shine on my bare legs.   
“We’re going to stay.” He said, taking a casual sip from the glass. “We talked it over. We decided we’ll stay with you, until your mother comes home. When that happens, we’ll help you take legal action, and—“  
“But the fans!” I cried out, cutting him off. “There are…hundreds who are fans, right? And all of them love you just as much as I do. What about them?”  
“We told them that we had personal business to deal with.” He said with a smile, pulling my chair close to him. He wrapped a warm arm around me. “We just want to stay with you, and that’s what we’re gonna do.”  
In the mist of dreams, I woke to something strange. This time, it wasn’t the usual scary dreams that I’ve been having. Something was something, and I woke to Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Suede. I opened my eyes, and found myself on the couch, snuggled in tight under a blanket. I smiled softly, enjoying the soft love song that played in the background.   
“How did you sleep?”   
I turned around, catching the smell of drip coffee with sweet cream. Jon stood behind the couch, his curly hair hanging in his face. “Good,” I replied, taking the cup he offered me. He sat down close to me, snuggling and turning up the volume on the T.V. Now, Karma Chameleon played. Loud, but not loud enough. “It was a weird night.”  
“So, David said you’re staying here?”  
“Hope you don’t mind. David and Bunny are getting breakfast at Denny’s” I smiled. He reached into his pocket, handing me a small box. A familiar feeling was draped over my neck. I brushed my fingers over the weight. It was the scorpion. Something else was also on my neck, on a thin wire cord. It was a locket. I pushed the switch open, and opening my eyes wide in slight shock.  
“W-When did you—“  
It was a picture of all of us. David, Bunny and Jon were dressed in full makeup, and I was in the middle of one big hug.   
“Bunny put it together last night. Do you like it?”  
“I love it!” I shouted in happiness.  
It wasn’t too much time after out T.V watching and some snuggling that David and Bunny came back.   
“For you, madam,” David said, moking a hilarious accent. He plopped a styrofoam container in my lap. I opened it and saw a good breakfast. Fruit, scrambled eggs, sausage, and hashbrowns. Before I know what happened, my container was put into an easygoing battle of monkey in the middle.  
And I didn’t think at all about my mother.


	11. Broken Disguise

Not one single bad thought passed in my mind for the last month. Every moment, every second that passed was a sweet, happy time. A lot has changed in my life. During the day, I made a decision to do more with my time alone, since my mother was gone. I had a few not-so-wild parties, went to the library, shopping, everything I could think of. David helped me with a grievance counselor, better therapy. Slowly, I began to accept that my father was dead. This I knew, but what I don’t think I’ll ever accept is that my mother has never truly loved me. Jon went with me to the mall, to get new videogames. I swear, we all stayed in the living room with lots of laughs going around as we all exchanged the controller, playing Ibb and Obb on my PS3. Now that I think about it, it sounds like my mom bought me lots of stuff to keep me occupied. A computer, a PS3, an IPod. Anything I wanted, I would get. But to her, it seemed that if I was kept busy, I would ignore her. Bunny went with me to Hot Topic, and we picked out lots of cute clothes, and I got new highlights in my hair—this time some green mixed into the blue. I got new neon makeup, hair ties, and hair extensions.   
I never purged again.  
We all sat in the living room today, watching a bunch of scary movies. All Saw movies, all the Friday the 13th movies. And a few that I didn’t seem to care for. Bunny and Jon fell asleep in the living room, this time on the pull out bed that I forgot was in the couch.   
David and I left the two to sleep in the living room, the cool night air filling the rooms. It wasn’t as warm as it was before. A cold front was coming in from somewhere, but I wasn’t sure. There was just this, I don’t know, chill in the air. I couldn’t shake it off. David seemed to feel the same, just as I have been.  
We are in my room, David on the floor next to me, feet propped on my bed. I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I had a collage of everything nerdy that you could think about. Even a few Steam Powered Giraffe photos were up.   
I looked up onto the little side table by my bed. The neon green paint was scuffed slightly, with a golden lamp occupying most of the top. The locked Jon gave me sat on a corner, with the heavy chain falling off. Through the corner of my eye, I watched David.   
Something is wrong.  
“David, are you—“  
“Isabelle.” He said, popping up to face me. “Can you…get us something to drink?”  
There was something in his voice that concerned me for some reason, but I tried to ignore it. It sounded…rushed?   
“Sure…” I said, slowly standing up from the bed. I was tired, stretching my arms tight behind me. “David, are you okay, you look kind of stressed.”  
“I’m fine. It’s nothing to worry about.”  
I don’t know why, but I didn’t believe this.

There was a peculiar feeling, almost ominous. This fell in through my body as I took one step after another. This loomed heavily over me, weighing me down as I walked to the kitchen. The whole room was silent, besides the few small snores I could hear in the living room. I stood in front of the fridge and took out a bottle of orange juice and two glasses. The weight of the bottle wasn’t so heavy.  
What the hell is going on?  
The tips of my neon green nails clicked nervously on the doorknob to my room. David is…acting strange. I cannot hear Bunny and Jon’s snoring anymore. Should I be worried, or are they just planning something that doesn’t matter to me. Simply band planning stuff, right?  
Right.  
I opened the door with a small chuckle. I couldn’t believe how much of an idiot I was.   
Then I took a small gasp, feeling the knot grow in my stomach and knew that there was really something wrong.  
Huddled in the corner of my room, there was a glistening reflection under the moonlight. A tall and metallic figure stood up. Taking careful steps close to me, its movements very uncontrolled and confused.   
“-Get away!” I screamed out, making a dash for the door of my room. Yanking open the door of my room I ran into the hallway and made a dash for the front door. I tripped on my own stupidity. Falling on my shoes, down to the bottom floor.  
It didn’t hurt.   
What hurt the most was looking up at the silver being reach out toward me. Black thick oil slipping down its ebony lips. The oil fell from the chin, onto the carpet. It said one word.  
“Isabella.”

“W-What are you?” I stammered, backing through the crack of my door. The giant metal being only took more steps toward me. “D-don't come any closer...I-”

“-Isabelle.” A voice rang out close to the top of the staircase. “You don't understand...That is David.”  
The silver figure bent down, metallic gears grinding together to match my eye level. “Peter walter...It's all...”

“True.” I replied, wrapping my arms tight around my chest. I hugged onto myself, my ear ringing painfully. “That's The Spine.” Jon whispered, his tone echoing past the summertime crickets. “An automaton.”

That can't be true...” I whispered to myself, burying my head in my arms. It just can't be true. A cold hand grasped my shoulder. I snapped my eyes upward. Bunny's hazel eyes down at me. I watched in horror as a thin, transparent material, like fiberglass tubes, slowly waved its way off of his face. Fiber optics had matched every mole, every uneven shade of skin tone. Underneath I could see the winding gears moving with every grind.

“Thi-This is what we are, Isabelle.” The shades of his optics dimmed slightly in the darkness. “Jon, its your turn.” 

“Isabelle...” Jon began. I pulled my gaze to match his, ignoring the shiver spreading down my spine. The two automatons creeped close to me. “I'm sorry...” He whispered. Behind a covered hand, I could smell the stench of oil as it slipped onto his copper cheeks. I watched in silence as his features were replaced to hard brass and copper. Bright blue eyes gleamed through the strans of copper that erupted from his scalp.

“I don't believe this.”

Now, I'm angry. Very, fucking pissed. 

“Is something wrong?” The silver automaton stood to see me. I froze, feeling the metal brush over my arm. “Of course something is wrong!” I cried out, shoving it away from me. He only moved a bit, not even an inch, but I could see the pain in the green optics. 

“Isabelle, please listen!” Jon cried out, oil seeping from the edges of his eyes. He reached out to me. I felt the cold pang on my arm and yanked myself away. 

“Don't touch me!” I screamed, backing away and tumbling over myself into a corner. “Y-You're all robots! You were just humans a minute ago!” The tears that fell began to sting into my cheeks as I focused on him.

“And you...”I stuttered, slowly turning to the silver bot. “You're all robots. So that must mean that no one living cares about me.”

 

 

The silence was tight, gripping into my heart and around my body. My heart began to ache. Feeling the loneliness spread into me. I almost forgot the pain of being alone, its been so long. Now, I know it again. The pain hurts, like a edge of ice stabbing into me. It hurts. 

Gears grinded again. I looked up slowly, hiding mostly behind my hands as I moved my fingers. The silver bot. His arms gripped onto mine, pulling me into his arms.

“What about us?” It asked me, gripping into my arms with its metallic fingers. It wasn't painful, more like a comforting hug. Firm, yet comforting. 

“Let me go!” I cried out, shaking left and right, trying to break free. “Let me go!” I wailed even louder.

“Listen to me.” He growled out. Pushing me against the wall. 

“Human or not, we all pledged that we would be here for you, and we ment it.”

“You feel that? Do you feel what I'm doing?” The silver bot let me slowly to the floor, holding my hand against its chest. Under the palm of my hand, I felt something moving. Pulsating underneath my hand, a warmth spread outward. “We aren't human, but I can try and make it feel like I am. Now...” It uttered slowly, the fiber optics rewinding over the figure. I frowned, looking at the new David infront of me. Bunny and Jon began to change also.

“Call us by our birth names. That's what we want.”

“We love you, Isabelle”


	12. Name

I've gotten used to having meals prepared by machines. Fancy egg fryers that go over the burner. Coffee machines. Toaster. Oven. I didn't get any sleep. My friends. The bots. I don't know what to call them, were slumped down in a corner, in a stasis. Recharging, their usually bright colored eyes a dull molded shade. I woke and dressed, usual outfits. My hair was slicked back with shower water. I wore a striped shirt and black jeans. Barefoot. When it was just me at home, mother gone for who knows how long, I would prepare my own meals. Coffee, tea, or juice. Toast, or microwave waffles. If I wanted to, I would have pancakes, hot waffles. Fancy eggs or an omelet.

The shine of the sun reflected onto the metal base of the toaster as I dropped slices of white bread inside. A smile tugged onto my lips. “Good morning.” A small twitter of a voice came behind me. My back muscles tightened behind me tightly. “You don't need to do that. I've already made you breakfast.”

The Jon stood behind the table. The cables on his cheeks pulled back. I could see the metal glimmer underneath the sunshine. He pushed a plate on the table a few inches toward me. Delicately.

Warm, freshly layered Belgian waffles, tinted with a bit of red berry. Bananas, strawberrys, and blueberrys held together with a mix of syrups; chocolate, vanilla and whip creme. The mug had a frothy mix of coffee and cocoa. I could smell a bit of peppermint. It was from a layer of cream and chocolate drizzle, shaved peppermint stick on the top. “I made this while you slept. I hope you don't mind me using the kitchen.”

“Jon...” I murmured softly, putting the white, untoasted bread back into the bag. “You really don't have to do this. I'm okay with cooking for myself.”

“But I'm doing this out of love, that's what we're here for.” He said. A smile pulled through the metal and iron of his lips. I could see slight iron plating, supposed to be teeth? Hm. He grasped onto my hand, his feeling warm and soft in my grasp.

“This is the kind of thing that humans do right?” He asked, scootching me into the chair. “If they are loved, they spend time with each other, make them meals, things like that?” “I guess?” I said in question, shrugging my shoulders. 

“I may not be human, “He started, cutting off a bit of the waffle as I took a sip of the coffee. Damn. It's good. “But I can sure try and make you as happy as I possibly can.” He held the fork, with a bit of the waffle holding onto the tine.

“I can feed--” I started. He took the chance and fed me with a swift motion when my mouth was open.“It's really good!”

“I've had practice.” He said with a smug shrug of his shoulders. He left me to my privacy to eat and went to fill the sink with hot soapy water.

The morning slowly slipped into afternoon. Jon made a chicken and veggie stir fry thing. I tried to help, but he wouldn't let me for some reason. “Hey, where did the others go?” I asked. I was outside, hanging clothes out on the line. Here, there's only a washer, no dryer. I stood on the little wooden stool as Jon handed me moist clothes and clothespins. 

“We're right here.” 

I turned around, feeling the big cold palm of the Spine press onto my shoulder.

4 o' clock at night. I don't want to look up from the mug of tea resting in my hands. I didn't want to look up, but Jon pulling at a small strand of hair and putting it behind my hear made me remember something: there are robots in my house. Who say they love me and want to take care of me.

“So, what should I call you, know that I know you aren't human?”

“Call us by how you know us.”

I heard that voice inside of me as I lowered my head into my hands.


	13. Seeing is not always doing

"So, you all used to like this band?"

David stood behind me, in my room as we went through some of my fathers old stuff that I kept around. He held an old, dusty and scratched record in his pale fingers. 

"It's my favorite album of all time." I said with a slight smile."I took the album from him and put it in the record player. Soon enough the sharp, extatic guitar riffs filled the room. Still, after so many years of hearing this album, I found my hips moving so slightly to Why Can't This Be Love.

Jon sat on my bed, his tiny girth making a small indentation through the blankets. He read one of my volumes of Yotsuba&!, flipping the pages every few seconds. Bunny fumbled in my closet, obviously enrapture around all my girly, colorful clothes and accessories. 

"You have a lot of Van Halen stuff," Bunny said, rubbing his hand over one of my old band T-shirts. 

"Yeah," Jon agreed, turning over on his stomach to face us, his finger held over one page. "Why is that?"With a sigh, I plunked down onto the small lime green beanbag chair. I rested my chin in my hands and huffed out a small breath. "It was the last concert I went with my Dad before he died." I shifted over, letting enough room in as Bunny shifted over, placing his arms around my legs. 

"Is this the two of you?" Jon said, plucking a picture from my dresser. It was me, my dad, and my mom. We were lit up by strobe lights in the background, the flash of the disposable camera making us all very sickly. My dad looked much more sickly than we did. "Your father looks ill." David noted, pressing his finger over him. Bunny came to me, tying a rainbow scrunchie into my hair.

"Yeah. When we got to the car, he said he started feeling sick. We had to take him to the hospital then."

It was almost as if he was trying to make me happy before he died. I absently clutched my silver scorpion in my hand, wearily feeling his cold touch drape over mine as he gave me the necklace.

"I bet she doesn't show up that much." David said softly, sliding his finger over to my Mother.

"Back then, we were a decent family. I don't know if the death caused her to go into a breakdown, or something like that. Sometimes she doesn't come home for weeks on end. I'll find lots of money in my account though, like she is trying to help me."

"Are you lonely?" Jon asked. He reached over and plucked up my big Totoro plushie and snuggled close with it.

"Sometimes, I do feel lonely." I said, shrugging my shoulders weakly. "I have my own rules here. I could have a part whenever I want to. I'm pretty happy here."

"But you're lonely." Bunny said, seriously. Glaring up at me with soft, hazel eyes. "Right?"

"Not anymore." Was all I could say.

 

Scary movies, and vegan pizza for this night. I decided to get a bit fancy with the cooking, and watching most of the Saw movies again, for some wierd reason. We conked out early, up on my bed. I was in the middle Bunny and Jon squishing me comfortably. David sat on the edge of the bed, his back facing away from me as he pulled a Tshirt over his thin body. "When was the last time you visited your father?" He asked, turning back to face me. It suddenly got really hot in the room.

I peeled myself away and went to the bathroom, David following close behind me.

"At least a year. I was only able to stay and visit every day after school before summer began." I said, turning on the cold water tap. I let my head underneath the water, letting it spread away the heat.

When I got up, I squeezed my hair with my hands. David held out a towel, and with smiling eyes, he looked at me. "Let's go see him tomorrow."


	14. Little Duckies

We did end up going to my fathers grave the next day. That morning, we departed after a hearty breakfast that I prepared. I was originally busy, but I still do try to visit my dads grave. In the winters before, I found myself hiding behind a bush unable to face my mother when she stood over the tombstone with her boyfriend. 

Sometimes I cannot believe that we look alike. Same features, rosy skin and light eyes. Often I feel sickened. Ashamed, even nauseous to be the one who looks like her. Feel ashamed to the other half who made me. 

We walked in the autumn air, through the gates of the cemetery. This cemetery is quite large, with usual bright green grass, faded away to brown from the cold. Large trees of all kinds hang around, even a pond. Man-made, with a wide rocky border, now frozen over through some patches from nights that fall 60 below. We walked on a cobble stone pathway, with dried crunchy leaves fluttering past us.

I wore a simple, long black dress with shorts sleeves and a U-neckline. It was still warm out, but the weather forecast, and a distinct grinding of gears behind me made me think otherwise and bring an umbrella with me. Its deep black, with a sharp, metal tip.

Duckies!” Two simultaneously high pitched voices squealed behind me. David lulled me over to a bench as Bunny and Jon raced toward the pond.

“You know why Bunny loves ducks so much right?” He asked, a small smirk spreading over his lips. “Yeah, I remember.” I smiled softly. If I remember correctly, Rabbit visited an old duck pond back in the day after Pappy's death. Wish I knew more. I have to remember to ask.

“You nervous?” David asked me as I took out half the sandwich I was eating earlier. I ripped pieces of bread and tossed them toward the ducks and the two bots. I smiled warmly, hearing a bit of shrieking continue. “I also picked these up for you, to put on the grave.” 

David put a bouquet of flowers in my arms. Roses, a delicate cream shade, bound by a gingham crepe paper tinted in dark maroon. “These are gorgeous...”I whispered in awe. David's muscular arm pulled me close as he kissed my forehead. “Just like you.”

I was numb. I didn't feel the flowers pulled off of my lap, but I definitely felt a duckling fall onto my lap. “See!?” Jon giggled happily “He likes you!” 

I couldn't ignore the warmth spreading inside of my belly. I sat the duckling down and watched him scamper back to its mommy, which caused a stray tear to fall out from the side of my eye. Then I realized something. “You guys,” I sniffed out, brushing a hand over my eyes, careful not to smudge the dark eyeshadow I wore. “These past few weeks...” What is it, Isabelle?” Jon asked calmly. The smile of the ducky left when he saw the tear I began to shed. There wasn't any sadness to what I felt. 

“They have been the best. The best I've ever had.”

No there isn't any use to saving the makeup I wore. I opened my eyes. But I couldn't see a smile. No emotion. Hatred. Fear. Anxiety. “What's wrong?” I asked carefully. “What is it?”

“Isabelle...Whatever you do, don't look around!”


	15. Breakthrough

"What do you mean. Don't turn--"

I made that mistake. Turning around, shifting my legs over the stone bench. I knew all to well to know who was there, looking over my fathers grave. The tears that were happy before shifted to downright angered depression.It was my mother.

"Lets get out of here." I heard a murmur as the three pulled me to my feet delicately, holding onto my hands.

"Isabelle."

Her words stuck into my heart like a red hot knife.I turned around slowly, feeling my hands free from the two. "Mom, what are you--"

"Why are you here?" David asked, his voice dripping with anger, somehow keeing his tone straight and tight. Bunny grabbed onto my arm, yanking me backward as all three created a barrier behind her.

"I know you three, you're that band that I bought her a ticket to last month." Her voice dribbled, tapping out the cigarette that she had between her fingers. It looked awkard, the filter being sucked through her dark red lips. 

"Why are you here?" Bunny asked again, pressing his tone outward. I could hear teeth gritting behind me.

"What, I can't see my husbands grave once in a while? You're treating me like I'm the enemy."

"You are the enemy!" Jon shouted. He yanked me forward, pushing me infront of her. David prostested behind us, but I ignored it.

"What about your daughter?" Jon cried out, "Aren't you supposed to see her more than once a month?" His voice wrang out through the sudden burst of lighting overhead. Rain began to fall, spreading over us in sheets

"She's old news to me. It was almost a relief when my husband died. Now I'm just a lowly widow. Going to go away with my new husband in Vanvouver, he just proposed when she saw you wierdos. She flashed a small diamond ring in my face. " Her voice was an awkward comedy to me. "I don't think I even love Isabelle anymore."

"No..." I whispered, feel a layer of tears fall down my cheecks."This can't be happening..."

"So what, you're just going to drop her like a sack of potatoes, ignoring that she is your life and blood and dissapear?" David asked. He's unnaturally calm. 

"Yeah, that sound about right." She took careful steps, went to pat David's shoulder with a carefree motion. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

She's not coming back. She's not coming back. She's not coming back. She's not coming back.

"Sh-She..." I could only whisper. My legs collapsed underneath me. Through my sobs, I think I could hear anger in my tone. "Isabelle...We're so sorry..." I could hear Bunny and Jon saying the same thing, over and over again.  
A grinding tone snapped my eyes open. Wide open.

"What's wrong with David? " I whimpered, wiping my face with a forearm. "Something doesn't look right."

Bunny took one look. Stood up, and dropped me onto Jons lap. 

I wiped the tears over my arm again, finally able to open my eyes fully and see what was happening. David...He was hunched down onto the old grass. Bent down on his knees, the stiffness of his suit wrinkled as he wrapped his arms around himself, head lowered. 

"Jon. You need to get Isabelle out of here. Now." Bunny was urget. Looking over at me, then back to Jon. There was something definitly wrong. I took an inch over to David, smearing mud over my dress. David's eyes weren;t the soft hazel that I've come to enjoy daily. They were green.

Solid, neon green. Bright green.

"What's wrong with him?" I whispered, reaching a finger to brush against his cheek. There weren't tears. Oil.

A pair of tight, muscular arms bound over me. 

"Let me go!" I writhed out, trying to get out of the grasp. "Jon, Let me go!"

"We need to leave, now!" He wailed, trying to drag me away. It didn't work. I saw what they were trying to avoid. The jacket on David's back tore. Tore away, freeing the spine on his back. Four feet, gleaming and sharp.

Deadly.

"Get her out of here!" Bunny wailed, trying to protect David from human eye. 

"I need to see him!" I cried out. I kneed Jon and broke free and made a mad dash for David, tears flooding my vision.

I didn't get to him. Only felt something against the back of my head.


	16. No more.

I just want us to be a family again...

What's going on?  
Its dark. Something flows into my gaze, but I brush it away. Pushing it away, hard enough to wake myself, yet soft enough to be pushed away. There was moisture around my eyes.

A hand grasped onto my shoulder and nudged me over once. “Stop that, you're annoying everyone.” A voice hissed. I looked down at the hand. A sickly olive tone of skin, red nails. Some of the exposed nail is a nasty shade of yellow. A cigarette smoker? I looked up. People, young and old, wore simple suits and dresses. But I was naked. No one said anything. Then I realized we were standing all around a shiny brown wooden box. It was being lowered to the ground. A funeral.

“Lately, many have expressed dire sympathy for the loss of Mr. Reece. We are all aware of the troubles that the two will suffer through without him.”

I can't see the person talking. I can't see his mouth move, but something about him is familiar. Tall, broad shouldered. Muscular.

Silver

“It is her mother,” He went on, slowly turning to face me. “Her mother doesn't care about her...just leaving her alone.” 

No...It's his funeral. I buried my head in my hands, but then I realized that I was being pushed. Crowds of people began to push me in. Crowding around me. Pushed me farther and farther in. Pushing more, and more. And more. Until I fell into the grave. I fell, continued to fall, and fall. The fire. Fire. Burning me. Heat. “Isabelle!” A tinny, sharp voice pulled my eyes upward. Awake.

Sweat rolled down my face, onto my neck. I was in my room, back at home. The room is really hot, but I could see heavy rain falling down the window. Flashes of lightning illuminated every tiny bead of water, slipping down the glass. 

I pulled myself up, pulling the blanket off of me and sitting on my bed, head in my hands. “Where is he?” I asked, sensing the presence of the two in my room. “Where is he?”

I looked up. Rabbit and the Jon stood in the room, looming over my body. Rabbit stared at me, his dark outfit and jacket hanging over. Rain water dripped on the floor. Jon's hair caked over his shoulders from the rain. Rabbit opened his mouth. Shut it, and turned his head away from me. “Where is he?” I asked again. I suddenly remembered what happened at the cemetery. My mother. David. The spines...

“He's still at the cemetery.” Rabbit murmured. “Take me there.” I stuttered, standing up on my feet but loosing my balance. Jon caught me in his arms, but I shoved him over.

“Take me to him!” I yelled out. There expressions said otherwise, not wanting me to go and see him. “Now.”  
“Isabelle, we can't” Rabbit pleaded, taking a step toward me. I backed up from him “We-”

“For God's sake Rabbit!” Jon screamed out, oil spilling from his cheeks “Just tell her we can't stay here anymore!”


	17. Gone

“What? “I whispered hoarsely, feeling my throat begin to clench shut. “Y-You have to leave?”

“Peter Walter is beyond angry.” Rabbit began, catching hold of Jon in his arms. I clenched my teeth angrily, hating how upset he is at this. “Beyond angry.”

“Why? Did we do something wrong?” I asked. I sat upon my bed, buried my head in my hands, having trouble coming to terms with all of this. They have to leave me?

“It was The Spine. It's been at least a hundred years, maybe a bit less since he's let his Spine come out. It's anger that did it. “ Rabbit explained, sitting down next to me with Jon still held against him. “It's not just that, either. The locket we gave you was stolen, and we're not supposed to have any interactions with humans this long.” I bit my lip hard, tasting a tincture of blood in the back of my mouth. I hoped that the pain would pull me away from all of this. But it didn't.

“So, you're just going to leave me, and not even care about it!?” I yelled, standing up abruptly. “Like I'm garbage!?”

“Jon, “ I asked, turning slowly to the shaken, distressed bot. He stood slowly, arms a bit open as he took a few steps to me. “You know I would never want to leave you! I love you, so much that--”

“It was you who said it.” I whispered, cutting him off abruptly. “That one morning, you said that 'those who love you are there for you, cook you meals, and even stay there for them' right?” 

There was silence. Silence in the room, booming thunder and lightning outside.

“Don't do this, please...” Rabbit murmured, turning his head away from me as a stray layer of oil fell from his eyes. “Don't make it harder.”

“Don't make what harder?” I snapped, scoffing him away with one hand. “You obviously care about me, but just want me to forget about all the days that passed? Do you even love me at all?”

Silence.

Rabbit stared into my eyes and said it. “No. I don't love you.”

As he said it, I felt something leave my body. I wanted to cry, but I stared at him with a tone of nothing. “I'm going to see the Spine. I don't care what you say.”

Turning to run out, I left barefoot, in a tanktop and shorts in the storm and rode my bike to the cemetery. I left with Rabbit's last words to me still inside of my head.

“We won't be here when you return.”

 

No one loves me.  
There is someone I know who loves me. I hope.

 

I ran sped off to the cemetery, but I lost my balance of a muddy puddle about ablock away. Now I'm running. Soaked to the bone, hair matted down onto my back and shoulders. 

“The Spine!” I cried out, dashing in the muddy water near my dad's grave. The flowers were still there. Wet, petals slipping into a muddy river that went on forever. “The Spine!” I screamed again, almost desperate. “Where are you!?”

“I almost went into war mode. “ A voice dripped out from the shadows of a cluster of trees. The Spine came out and I was scared. The fiber optics tore on one side of his face. The skin of David was pallid and old, stained by the oil from his robot side. The suit he wore hung in rags all over his body, with the sharp, jagged spikes of his spine still exposed. “You're mother had angered me so much. If I wasn't taken away at that time, I would've killed someone. “

I caught my breath in my throat, still taking few steps. “She's gone now...” I whispered slowly, reaching over to him. I brushed a finger over the jagged skin tear over his face. He yanked himself away from me. “I'm sure you know why we can't stay.”

I nodded slowly. Swallowed a breath of air, nodded again. He lead me to a stone bench under a tree. Icy slush fell over my back, but I didn't acknowledge it.

“How many people are going to leave me?” I whispered hoarsely, feeling the anger grow in my throat. “Jon is gone. Rabbit is gone, too. My mom doesn't give a shit about me. But you, you-”

“Be quiet.” His voice erupted in a thick growl. He turned away from me, the shade of green in his iris growing into a harsh shade of blood red. “Get out of here, I don't love you anymore.”

I stood there, shivering, lowering my head in my arms. Now, I was crying. 

“Don't leave!” I screamed, turning and sprinting behind him. He turned around me to face me, murderous rage in his expression. Oil dripped from his eyes. I don't get it...does he not want to leave? 

I woke up at home some time after that. A lump on my head. No one is here.


	18. Safety

I didn't give up.  
I tried to fix it. Do something about this, this horrible dream. I sit in the corner of my room, gripping handfuls of hair in my fists to relief the pain and try to wake up from this nightmare. It's not working. All CD's...smashed. All posters. Burned, with the ashes flushed down the toilet, to nothingness. Everything related was destroyed. But the music on my Ipod?

I held the cold, silvery rectangle with a shaky hand as I deleted all the songs. There was one song still within one of the albums. I couldn't delete it, no matter what. I got up and went to my computer and plugged in my ipod. Still unable to delete it. I called customer service. I lay on my bed, hoping my moist eyes and warbled voice doesn't get in the way of me conversing with my customer service rep.

“It's a file,” She began in a chipper voice. “Doesn't have a virus, but it's an audio file.” She said. My eyes opened a small fraction as I clicked onto the icon. “Do you want me to delete it?”

“Uh, no.” I replied, sitting up in bed, crossing my legs over the comforter. “I'd like to listen to it first. If I want it deleted, I'll call again.”

It shouldn't cause problems, should it?

With my heart growing heavy in my chest, my thumb tapped the play icon. A wash of static came out, so loud that I had to mute it for a second so that I wouldn't drop it. I slowly lowered the volume up.

“Isabelle. “ It was David. Hearing his voice made my heart hurt. I clenched my hand over my shirt, gripping the cloth where my heart is supposed to be. He used the tone of his human facade. Trying to sound normal? I bit my lip remembering the vivid voices from that night only a few weeks ago. 

“Listen to me.” He commanded softly. I could hear the whirring change from human to his alter self. “I am not a human.” Gears shifting, electrical cracking from his tone caused feedback. What are you trying to prove? I said that to myself. That you are a human? Trying to tell me that you aren't a human?

To fall in love with a human?

My hair casted a dark blue shadow as my line of sight lowered over the white sheets of my unmade bed. 

“The reason we had to leave was for your protection. Nothing else, and we need you to remember that. Peter Walter has allowed you to keep hold of the locket for you own. A momentum.” 

The locket! I totally forgot about it! I stood up and paused the file and chucked my ipod on my bed. I yanked open my jewlrey box drawer and rifled around it. My dad's scorpion, hemp bracelets, mood rings, and feathered earrings tangled around the thin golden chain of the locket. I opened with shaky hands and sat back down on my bed, and pressed play again.

“Here's Jon, he can tell you about the locket. It has something inside for you, besides the picture of all of us.” There was a sound of crying in the background as he left. I peeled the picture out of the locket and held it in my fingers. I forgot how happy I was back then. It feels like nothing has changed. I'm still the same as I was before I met them. Do I regret it?

 

“Hiya, izzy!” It was the Jon. That cute, quirky voice made me giggle slightly. But then I remembered he wasn't here. Right.

“I miss you, but I need you to do something for me. If you have the locket, open it. There's a small switch behind our picture. Press it.” 

I did as he told. As I did, a glimmer of golden light reflecting off of my computer screen made it noticeable. It was a golden, metal hairband. It looked something like the cheap silver covered hair ties that could be bought in gas stations in between towns. In a fraction of a second, the flimsy cheap looking band snapped right into a long thin sliver. Something like an ice pick, I think. “It's new technology from Walter Robotics.”

I snapped it back softly, and it reverted to its previous, slacky exterior. Wow. I tied my hair back with the band, pulling away wet hair. 

“Open your eyes to the world!” He chipped out, a small laugh in his voice. “Find someone who will care for you and love you. A pause, then shaking tears. “You don't need us around. A human has to love a human. Not a robot.”

I think I understand now, really what they've been trying to tell me. Pushing me away for my own safety, yet I was defeated. Yeah, I totally get it now. Rabbt's stutter filled the silence.

“You are a beautiful, wonderful girl Isabelle.” He said slowly. I could hear the smile spreading over his voice. “I hope I didn't hurt your feelings to bad...I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

So, they hurt me...to save me?

I shut off the audio without hearing the last of it. And I pitched it outside the open window, falling away with one final word that I uttered before I fell asleep.

“Piss off”


	19. Meeting

It's kind of amazing to see someone after a big change. Especially if that change was four years ago. I have gone through so many changes it isn't even funny anymore. I didn't finish school. One late night I got a phone call from the school. It said something like 'never showing, no grades, not allowed back again'. I don't really care about high school either. So I went to a place called Jobcorps and got my GED.

Since I was forced there, I also had to dye my hair again. It's pitch black, no bangs, held back with the same hair band all those years ago. Boobs, butt, hips, and body came into growth about a year after. I make a living folding clothes and helping shoppers at the nearest Hot Topic. It's not much pay, either. I working something like paycheck to paycheck for my little section 8 home. 

I've started smoking marijuana to. Not necessarily any troubles with sleep, except the dreams. I still dream of the robots, with every moment that we've spent together. I run after David. Each of them. I almost get to them, ready to grab their shoulder and turn them around. Just when I get to them, I fall into a dark abyss and I wake up. 

Oh yeah. Can you guess who wants to see me? Who wants to see me after the many years that passed? Suddenly calling me to visit her at the Starbucks in the mall that I work at. I stood outside the entrance, menthol cigarette in hand. 

I froze when I heard footsteps approach me slowly. A woman, middle aged, hunched over with a bit of a unattractive plumpness to her body. Varicose veins stuck out through her chubby legs, balancing over a pair of low heeled pumps. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” I asked, leaning back into my seat. I flicked a bit of ash onto dirt covered floor infront of me. 

“I wanted to see you, after what happened at the cemetery.” She replied, bowing her head slightly. Ashed gray locks falling over her face. She disappeared into the store and placed a grande hot chocolate in front of me. She, she is the one who pushed them all away from me. If it wasn't her making David so angry...They'd still be here.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, wondering why I still cared for something that happened more than four years ago. I wiped it away, and decided to focus more on my cigarette, more on the hot chocolate that is making my stomach churn. And less about the bitch in front of me.

“You look really healthy. What are you doing now?” She said, taking a slow sip from her hot drink. I felt a cold chill run down my back. It was cold, a December snow falling. I managed to prepare for the weather. It's still snowing, with an icy slush instead of snow falling. On my way over here, I noticed how every body of water is frozen with a thin layer of ice. My hair is tied up with the golden hairband still. My neck is literally frozen, but I've grown to using it more and more.

“I'm staying in a cheap apartment under section 8, I smoke marijuana, and I have a cheap job.” I snapped out, glaring at her with a penetrating eye. She sunk in lower and dabbed her eyes with a napkin. “Don't tell me you're trying to apologize to me for all my years alone.”

“When you were over at your fathers grave,” She started, twirling a strand of grey hair around one finger. “You looked happy, I wanted to see you, and talk to you more. I feel that band that you became friends took you away from me. I was angry--”  
“Angry!?” I shouted, standing up and pressing my hands into the table. “ I had friends there. Whether I was crying or I was happy, they would be there for me. But you...”

I took a deep breath, placing my hand up defensively. “You were never there for me. No matter how much I tried to get you to spend time with me, you just wouldn't. I bet you didn't even know that I had a eating disorder.”

I left. I left with her sobbing, her prone shaking figure somewhere behind me. I took my hot chocolate and left. Went into a McDonalds and got myself a chicken salad for my lunch. I have an hour left before I go to work again. May as well spend it doing something positive.

Like seeing my fathers grave?


	20. Becile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becile, thanks to neckreductionsurgery

I enjoyed the walk, while eating the chicken salad as I walked. My boots crunched through the soft slushy water. The cemetery is magical. Adorable sights of white sheets over the grass around me. It's a really good day. I told off my mother. This chicken is good. I'm finally old enough to drink. I have a sense of independence I had lost. I went to the stone bench next to my fathers grave and set my bag to the side of me. It's now that I feel the growing tiredness filling inside of my body. And my mother...Why was she crying? A sudden depression filled over me, burying me downward like a old wet rag of crap. Ugh. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a glass striped pipe and crumbled a bit of green dried leaves inside. I flicked my lighter, but a voice pulled me away. 

“Well, well well...” A voice wrung through the sudden silence. Only the voice and the howling wind around me, blowing my hair outward. Absently, I took out the hairband and tied it around my wrist. The curtain of hair against the back of my neck shook my body all over.

“Wh-Who's there?” I asked in a sharp whisper. I would've called out. A cold, icy hand gripped right over onto chest, catching my breath into my stomach. I feel ill suddenly. I slowly stood up, loosing my balance and leaned agaisnt a tree. 

I could only stare at the three who were in front of me. Menacing, evil beings. Far away, but still close enough for me to know them as Becile's bots.


	21. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a last bit that I can offer. What happened is that I write my chapters on notebook papers before I type them. What happened is that I am at a fault. A writers block or something. But this series'll keep on goin. I just gotta keep it going.
> 
> Thanks to a certain someone (you know who you are :3) who has gone bonkers over my chapters.

The Becile Bot? What do they want with me?

I don't know much about them. I've heard rumors that Becile has made them in response to Walter Robotics. 

All four have striking resemblances to the bots that I met years ago. The Skull was a striking resemblance to The Spine. Same striking black suit, but with green accents. Same looming presence as his twin. His face is rather self-explanatory, but his eyes are flat and uncaring, as if nothing from the outside world could penetrate his head, not screams of pain, not pleas of mercy. Nothing. It’s just him, hiding in a grey void and to look into his acid green eyes is to see your face reflected back. 

Hare looked quite the same as Rabbit. Rabbit had the sweet, caring gaze, his eyes looking up at anyone with a sparkling emotion. But not Hare. Dressed with a black vest and shirt with an upturned collar, with green piping and a cap tipped rakishly over his left eye. But his other eye is burning green with hate and pointy teeth stretched to the left side of his face, snipping together like scissors. 

The Jack has the same sweet colored golden copper hair. Same bright eyes, green, not blue. Instead of suspenders and a black shirt, the Jack wore normal pants and dress shoes, but I froze when I saw the blooded stains on his pants and the tied straps of a straight jacket. 

Oh god.

“What do you want?” I asked, a warble in my tone as my nails dug into my sweaty palms. I could feel my heart beat growing in speed as my nails dug into the soft flesh.

“We've been watching you, my little blue bell.” Jack smirked, his sharp, rusted teeth ripping into hi outfit.

“Nah, nah...” Hare joined in, taking a tenative step toward me. “She ain't the blue bell no more. She's our little black sheep. Run little sheep...”

He wiggled his fingers at me, the gears in his joints grinding. “Run.”

I dropped the bag and sprinted over the bench. Before I could make it any further, a black bullet shot out of the air faster than I could bring the umbrella up. The Skull crashed his fist against my nose, snapping my head backward and falling into the icy slush.

My nose, broken and pulsing blood down in my mouth, I managed force my eyes open. I only saw Hare's evil toothy grin as he lunged and grabbed my neck in his hand. 

“Why are you doing this?” I asked, gasping for breath. I cried out, tears streaming down from my eyes as I heard a bone crack. “Please don't!”

“Please, don't!” Hare mocked. He raised a fist and backhanded my head sideways. The ground was spinning. Spinning so bad that I vomited. All over me.

All over Hare.

“Oh, blue bell, you just dug your own grave there.”  
I couldn't move. I was being dragged, eyes wide open, yet unable to see. Then I knew. I remembered the pond next to my dad's grave. “No...”I whispered hoarsely, looking up at the bots with pleading eyes. 

“Yes...” I heard Jack's gleeful, sadistic cackle mixed with the Skull's baritone. The ice broke over the small pond.. My head was pushed under. I did what only a normal human could. Hands scratched and broken, pounding over the thick ice sheet. I made a moment to push my self upward. Sub zero temperatures, freezing and killing the inside of my throat. “Tell us where they are!” The Skull boomed, yanking my head out of the water sharply. 

“I...I don't know...” I whispered. I struggled against his vice grip. “I don't know!”

Wrong answer!” Jack boomed out. The force of a steel boot sent my flying, my skull cracking against a slab of cement. My fathers grave? Then I remembered something. The hair tie! I made a reach of my hand to get to it. But my hand was crushed. I shivered, hearing the bones snap. 

“The Jack 'ere been dying for a bite to eat.” Hare said, his fingers holding onto Jack's leash. I felt my eyes open in horror as the leather strap slipped to the floor, falling in a little bit of a muddy puddle. 

I gotta run. Gotta run. Gotta do something! I pushed up on my arms, sliding over onto the muddy ground. Through my head spinning, I tried to crawl, but I heard another snap. I looked down with a dazed look and found my forearm piercing through the flesh and leather of my jacket.

Shit.

“Go get 'er Jackie” Hare snickered. The golden bot made a lunge powered by his gleeful laughter. His teeth met the top side of my head. I kicked and fought, pushed him away as hard as I could. “Enough Jack.” I heard Hare say, yanking the leash back. I was pulled along with him, collapsing in a puddle of mud. “Let the cold get to her. Maybe that'll kill her before we can.”

I choked out, my eyes blurring as I watched them walk away. Jack was dancing.

My hands pressed against my ribs. 

I can't breath.


	22. Visitor

Something wet, something sticky had awoken me.

What is that sound? I could hear a faint dripping. Something sounding of drips of water hitting the floor from a rain gutter. A heavy layer of a dark smog fell over the space around me. “Is anyone there?” I called out. Running, low heels hitting onto dirt echoed around me. Light blue was at the top of the figure. The figure screamed something, high pitched bloody murder. The figure stopped at me and stood. It was here where I was able to catch a sight of its face. No eyes, no nose. Mouth wide and open, broken, bloody mouth.

“I don't know...I don't know.” 

I touched the shoulder of the figure and it collapsed. Melted into the floor in a mass of blood. I turned and ran. Running to get away from the bloody blue haired monstrosity. Kept on running. And running. Until I thought my heart would burst, I leaned against a wall and slid down to my knees. In the corner of my eyes, I could see the blue haired mass with a silver being near it.

I opened with a start, trying to jolt away but I felt thick straps holding me to the stiff bed underneath me. I tried to take a breath in. I couldn't , so I started panicing. I tried to put my hand to my mouth, but there was something hard there. Hard and plastic, covered in tape.

A breathing tube.

I craned my head around, trying to access my situation. I was in a hospital, put under restraints. A clipboard hung on the cabinet next to my bed. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to read what it said.

Assault by three unknown people. Water in lungs. Broken leg. Broken forearm and hand. Broken rib with pneumothorax. Unknown/any brain damage received from bruises and open wound to top side of skull. All surgeries completed.

What happened?

I looked outside the large window, light barely let in by the venetian blinds drawn halfway down. It was pouring down sheets of rain. On the horizon, the sun could be seen breaking through the clouds. I shifted under the restraints, turning my head painfully to see the rest of the room. My neck was sweaty. I lifted a arm to adjust it but I noticed two things. My neck had a brace on it, and my arm was in a cast up to my mid arm. My jacket, ripped and bloody was draped over a chair with the rest of my clothes. I moved under the woolen blanket and I found that I was naked underneath a paper hospital gown. I felt a thick bandage wrapped around my forehead as well. A thick, pounding hammer made its way into my skull. I closed my eyes and willed the pain to dissipate, unable to rub the pain away. My eyes shut tightly, easing me into a restless slumber.

I woke some odd time later, head pounding much even more, eyes blinded to the venetian blinds opened once again. It looked to be still nighttime, still odd hours in the morning, but there was a humid air flowing through. I realized that I was moving, pulling myself upward by the rising bedframe. I could see a nurse through my blurry vision. She was small and petite, short dyed icy blue hair held back in a nurse cap. A clipboard was set at the bottom of my bed, but I couldn't see it up close. She leaned forward and ripped the tape off of my mouth, and pulled the breathing tube out. I coughed and gagged, gulping down the icy water that she gave me. 

“Wh-Where am I?” I stuttered, sinking into the stiff pillow. 

“You'll know in a moment. Just relax for now. You can't eat yet, but I've got you on a i.v “ 

Quickly, as if she wanted to leave, she left me with a quick motion. Just as she left, someone stood into the doorway, a young man. 

He wore jeams and simple tennis shoes, but a white button up and brown sweater vest caught my attention.

“W-Who are you?” I rasped out. He came in quick and precise as he sat down next to my bed.

“I'm Peter Walter.”

“What are you doing here?” I asked, gaining my composure as I adjusted my bed, so I could sit up. “Are the--”

“I can't talk in here. In a few moment's I'm going to take you out of here. You cannot be left alone after what happened. Speak to no one and tell the nurse you want to go out side at 9'o clock this morning, okay?”

All I could do was nod.


	23. Meetings

“Um, nurse?” I asked slowly, being pushed in a wheel chair into the dining hall. I had a pair of crutches held in my lap. I woke up two hours earlier where I could learn to walk on my own. It was easy, sort of. The medicine they gave me made me feel very 'well', as I was moving. I took a better note of my injuries as we went past every reflection. Head bandaged, nose guard, neck brace. Arm in cast and leg in cast. I look like a broken image of my former self. 

What about my younger self? I had the blue hair and I was free to dress and where whatever I wanted. Maybe being almost killed knocked some sense into me. I don't know. 

“It's a really nice day.” The nurse explained, brushing my hair aside in her hands. She drew my long hair tight in a band. She pushed a button on the side of a door and the automatic doors pulled open. Since I was able to move by myself, she smiled and gave me an hour to myself. That's more than enough time to get out.

All of my stuff back in the room is long gone to me. I don't care. 

The back gate of the hospital was latched shut, but I couldn't see a lock. I wheeled close and angled the chair away as I stood up, using the crutches. In under a minute, I was long gone from the sights of the hospital's staff. This was good, very good. I was given a clean set of clothes-white T shirt and blue jean capris. I didn't care about the other unnecessary things in my life. I lowered down onto the brick edge of a few cheap flowers. The sun was shining, the sky a beautiful shade of robins egg blue. It was nice. I buried my head in my hands, taking a shakey sigh and let it out, hearing the sound of a approaching car come up. I stood up on my crutches and moved forward slightly. It was a black lincoln continental from the 1960's, shining like brand new. 

My eyes opened wide.

My mouth opened agape. 

All when I saw the silver friend of mine from so many years ago walk up to me.

Isabelle...” The Spine whispered hoarsely. “What happened...?”

“It's been forever...” I mouthed silently, letting his cold hard arms pull me into a hug. It felt...comforting. 

I stayed in his touch for a long time before I let myself be pulled away. He held his hand in mine and helped me stand as well.

“Is Rabbit here?” I asked, brushing a strand of hair away. “ I want to see him.”

“Her.” The Spine corrected, looking down at me with a soft smile. “Rabbit is a girl.”

I looked up at him dumbfounded and watched the backseat of the car open up. A tall busty robot came out. Dressed in a black dress with red accents and low heeled boots, her golden hair swayed past her shoulders. “Isabelle? Is that you?”

“Oh, Isabelle...” She said softly, taking me in a hug. I matched her warmth, enjoying her soft grip on me. “It's been far to long.”  
“About four years, maybe longer.” I replied, pulling away softly. “So you're a girl now? What happened?”

“I-I-I wasn't complete.” She explained, holding my hand in hers “I was always supposed to be a girl, but my schematics weren't finished.”

I felt warmth spread over my face seeing the new bot smile softly. “You look so much happpier now.”

 

Peter Walter came out of the drivers side, stretching his arms behind his back. “It's good that you were able to escape.”

“I got about an hour before they start asking about me.” I said with a smile. Peter handed me a bottle of water, which I guzzled down halfway. “After what happened, you're going to be living with us at the Manor until we can get things straightened out.”

“The manor?” I echoed. “Wow...”

I thought about the manor, only seeing it in some pictures online, that were mostly fan art. It was a tall, broad manor with a wide back yard. It looked nice.

“Hey...” I started after a while. “Is Jon here?”

“Here I am!” He giggled, jumping out of the car. “I missed you, Isabelle!” He ran into my arms and I caught his tiny stature in mine. The Spine braced my back, paranoid of me falling. 

I missed them all. The Spine, and his touch against mine. Rabbit, her new caring self. Her happier self, leaving away the old male self of her.

And Jon. I missed his golden hair. And his blue eyes.

Blue eyes.  
Sparkling. Blue eyes  
copper hair.

 

Green eyes  
green.

I lowered my head slowly, gripping onto the bandage on my forehead. “No more green, no more green...” I whispered hoarsely. I ripped at the bandage, pulling away at stitches. Warm blood pooled down the side of my head. It filled my ear, numbing what I heard from the one side.

“Isabelle?”  
“Is she okay?”  
“What's wrong, can you hear me?”  
I don't care about hearing.   
Just defend.   
I blacked out. But I remember attacking something.


	24. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, by far, the most awesome one ever. :3

When I was younger, I remember my parents telling me what to do if someone who tried to hurt me came after me. They said something like attack it with all your might. Attack it with everything you have. Destroy it before it comes back to attack you. That's what I did. 

So why do I still feel bad for?

I woke up in a daze. My arm and leg hurt, which felt more like a mild numbing, heavy thumping feeling in my bones (god, I hope I don't start sounding like an old lady now). My head, although, feels like a white hot burning sensation. What the hell happened? I don't remember what happened at all. I was meeting my old friends after four years of being gone. It felt like a good reunion to me, but after I met Jon again, it was a blank.

Okay, now my head is seriously burning. It wasn't this bad before. I rose a hand to scratch at it, move whatever was in the way. There was a soft thick padding that felt kind of moist. Moist and warm. “Don't touch” A stern voice murmured out to me. “I'm not done yet.” It was the Spine.

“What happened?” I asked, looking at the Spine. I was is in a room that was surrounded my dark maroon velvet. I could see Rabbit in a corner, brushing her long golden hair away from her dress. She held a dark mahogany wooden brush in her grasp, watching herself in the mirror. She saw me stir in the reflection. “Is she awake?” She asked, coming to sit down on a plush cushion to the side of me, taking my hand in hers. 

The Spine adjusted his hat and took it off, setting it carefully on a small end table next to him. “You...felt a bit angry when Jon got really close to you. Do you know what would’ve happened?”

I lowered my head, gripping onto the plush cushion underneath me with my good hand. 

“Does it have something to do with what Becile did?” I heard Rabbit ask her brother. It was the that I started sobbing. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop. I clung to The Spine, my tears staining the dark wool of his jacket. “Rabbit, give us a minute, okay?” I heard him murmur. I felt Rabbit's lips press onto my cheek, following by a small dash of her running out. 

“Isabelle,” The Spine questioned. He held my cheeks in his hands, staring at me intently with the cool touch of his colored eyes. Seeing his blue almost made me think of the green once again, but I pushed it away. “Th-The becile bots...they came to me when I was visiting my dad's grave.” I heard a ding somewhere off in the distance of the room. A warm mug of something was pressed into my hands. It felt warm and smelled like honey. I took a small sip.

“I was beaten, drowned. I heard some bones in my neck break. They stomped on my leg and broke it. I tried to reach for the weapon that you all gave me, but it didn't work. They broke my hand, too. I tried to crawl away to safety, but I was beaten again...” My chest heaved against the stress. I felt my hand reach up to my forehead again, ready to scratch it. The Spine's hand grasped onto my fingers and led them back away. Silently, he pressed the mug to my mouth again, which I sipped slowly to calm down. 

“How did you get these teeth marks on your forehead?” The Spine asked in horror, his dark eyes opening wide in astonishment. 

“J-Jack...” I stuttered out. I could hear the sound of a gear ripping from his back slowly. Gripping onto his hands, I heard them retreat again. “He...He bit me. I don't know if the others pulled him off, or I kicked him off. But it just happened! And the Skull...he looked so much like you! Then they left me to die in the cold!”

He held me close in his arms, rocking me back and forth softly. When I opened my eyes again, he dabbed away what little makeup I wore on the eyes and smeared it away. I smiled softly, enjoying his touch on mine. “The Spine...You've always been there for me no matter what happened...” I whispered, looking up at him. He pressed his hand behind my neck, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. 

“Isabelle...” He whispered back to me, the steam from his mouth escaping against my cheek. “There was something that happened between the two of us ever since the day that I first saw you. At the bar...when you passed out at your house.” He gripped down onto his jaw and turned his head away. I stared at him with questioning eyes and led him to face me again. “And at the cemetery...It's always been you, hasn't it?”

I gulped down, nodded and felt a tear fall down. “We've been there for each other, haven't we?”

“You know, “ He said, smiling as he brushed the tear down. “I never realized how beautiful your eyes were. Such a soft shade of brown. I...”

“What ?” I pressed, holding his hand in mine.

“I think I love you, Isabelle.”

My heart began to swell with warmth as I heard him say that. I couldn't believe it. Love?

“I love you, too, the Spine.”

“Call me David.” He whispered. As he pressed his lips to mine, the fiber optics swarmed slowly around his body and gave me the real David to kiss. 

“I love you, David.”


	25. Blue

“So, you've always been a female bot, just incomplete?”

Rabbit decided to take me out the next day. We just had a elegant meal of fish and vegetables earlier, and now she was pushing me on a wheelchair through the Walter Manor gardens. The weather was nice, the sun setting slowly, and every direction we went, I saw roses, daffodils, lilies, and many more.

She wheeled me to sit in front of a small rocky pond and helped me out to sit down next to her. She draped her arm over mine as we watched the pond glisten in amber tones over the water. I felt my stomach clench at the sight of the pond, but I ignored it.

“About a year after we had to leave,” She explained, handing me a loaf of white bread. I broke it up into pieces and fed it to the little ducks, who went bonkers at the bread in our hands.” I was bored, so I went browsing in some of the old stuff Pappy had around. I found the schematic, and we got to building. It feels weird having boobs and bigger hips and stuff. But I never felt happier.”

“Well, you do look happier.” I said with a laugh. I fed the duckies all around me, but I could feel Rabbit's eyes, continuing to stare at me. “What is it?”

“N-n-n-othing...” She stuttered with a smile. “I just noticed you're a full on woman now.” 

Right, the whole boobs and hips thing. I shrugged my shoulders lazily and brushed some hair out of my face. “And the hair color, too? I miss the old blue hair. Like the blue bell icecream!”

She didn't notice my face. “Something about you made you all sweet and happy! I missed it when--”

I froze and had to lean forward. I just couldn't take it. So much that I vomited slightly to the side of me.

“Isabelle!” Rabbit cried out, pulling me away “What happened!? Is it something I said?”

“N-No...It wasn't you. But it was you...” I whispered hoarsely. I kept to myself, watching her soft features harden. “W-W-was it hare?” She stuttered in anger.

“Yeah...” I whispered, wrapping my arms around my knees. I buried my chin into my knees, trying not to remember the feeling of being drowned. “I remember...Hare had my neck in his hands. He hit me so hard the dizziness made me sick and I threw up on him. Then...” I choked out a tear and buried my face away. “Tell me.” Rabbit pressed softly, wrapping her arms around me. “We all love you, no matter what happens. And we have you safe, this time. We won't ever leave you again.”

I drew in a tight breath and gripped onto the cast of my broken arm. “They...um, tried to drown me. I don't remember what happened. Just the ice breaking, and some deep laughter. After that I felt my head be pushed into the water.” I looked at Rabbit as I talked, her eyes growing in tight anger, oil spilling from the sides. 

“I had to break the ice to get free. Maybe I broke free myself, or maybe they decided to let me go. They were--”

“Toying with you.” Rabbit growled, grippping onto the grass under her dress with tightness in her grasp. “They wanted you to suffer and die slowly. But it didn't happen, because we found you.”

It began to rain before we could finish talking. I lay in a new room of my own. A canopy bed, with my broken leg elevated slightly. I wore a simple light slip, tucked under the down quilts. 

“How did you find me, anyways?” I asked Rabbit, who was busy stuffing some new clothes of mine into some drawers. “The locket actually had a secret homing device. Where ever you went, we would know.” 

I smiled softly, burying my head into the pillow more. “But how did you know something was wrong?”

She drew in steam and let it flow out, steaming up the mirror over the dresser. “To be perfectly honest, I don't think any of us know. It just happened. The Spine just had something wrong with him. We did a test, and somehow it matched with what was going on with the locket. He picked up a sensory issue with the locket and knew there was interference.”

“What else can't Walter Robotics do?” I said with a dry chuckle, looking up at the ceiling.

“They can't make me a human.” The Spine said suddenly, leaning against the open doorframe. 

“I'll leave you two alone.” Rabbit said. Something tells me she knows what happened last night. 

“I had to yell and scream at Peter walter, just to get help to you.” He explained, sitting on the edge of my bed, balancing a mug of tea in his hands. “It's a good thing, too. Now we can stay together for ever.” 

I sighed warmly , enjoying the kiss he gave me which lulled me to sleep.


	26. Crystal Pepsi

I had to nearly bribe, plead, and almost threaten the Spine to let me roam around on my own. As long as I had one crutch of my own, I could move around. It would be hard, but still. 

Breakfast time is slow and easy at the Walter Manor. Right now its just Rabbit and I, she is busy preparing us some coffee while I sit a the table, reading a newspaper, scanning each word slowly. The words blurred over the page and I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I had such a long night last night. The bed was comfortable, my room as nice, everything was perfect. I still don't understand it. 

I didn't move or even acknowledge the slight clink of a cup of hot chocolate being set down next to me. I found an article in the paper that I couldn't move my eyes from. Young woman found unconscious in cemetery. There were pictures, three faded people. And what I assume is me, hidden away. 

Hm...I tore off the paper and stuffed it in my pocket. 

“Something on your m-m-mind?” Rabbit stuttered, taking a seat next to me. I looked up and sighed, pushing the paper away from me. “Well, I'm trying to get over the fact that I'm living with a few automatons now.” I said with a laugh. “It's just...new to me, I guess.”

“We need to catch up.” Rabbit said after a while. We both had prepared a delicate fruit salad thing. We picked up one each piece with a fork and dipped it in a delightful summery honey orange juice thing. Yummy. “What did you do after high school?” She asked me. I paused with a piece of pineapple on a fork, the dip dripping over my cheek. She smiled motherly, wiping off my chin with a napkin. “Not to much. I didn't finish high school, but I got my equivalent at a place called Jobcorps. Then I dyed my hair and got a job folding T shirts for retail at a hot topic. “

“I was actually coming back from seeing my mother during a lunch break from work.”

“What, you saw your mother!?” Rabbit exclaimed, reaching out to hold my hand in hers “How did it go?” “She was sorry for me!” I replied, shrugging my shoulders and laughing softly “Trying to apologize for what bad she's done over the years.”

I gripped my fingers over the edge of my cast and lowered my head “After I saw her, it's when the moment with Becile happened also.”

“Let's not talk about bad things,” Rabbit said hurriedly, popping a piece of banana in my mouth. “It's over now.” I chuckled softly, chewing the banana with feminine gusto. I'm happy like this. I don't want anything to change. Rabbit and I talked about one thing or another for at least an hour before the kitchen door opened. I froze in another awkward mid bite. Jon stayed in the doorway, pausing his movement with a bit of fear in his eyes. “Rabbit...I gotta--” I said in a whisper, pointing discreetly to Jon. She kissed me on the cheek and left. A sway in her step. My cheek is feeling a bit warm from all the kisses I've been getting.

I gave Jon a look through my dark bangs and nudged a nose to the wide breakfast nook behind me. I don't know if he would follow or not, but I know that the solitude would definitely do me some good. I got my crutch and limped into the breakfast nook and collapsed onto one of the little cushion covered wooden benches. I layed my head back tiredly, and felt my eyes draw to a close. I would've slept for a moment. The warm inside of the room felt comfortable. I woke up after a moment to a sensation of moving over to me. Through blurry eyes Jon put my casted leg up on a small stool. “It needs to be elevated.” He murmured. He sat across from me, with a can of old crystal pepsi in his grasp. His eyes looked stiff through the golden copper hair of his. Staring up at me, I almost felt them to be green once again, but I pushed it away.

“Why did you attack me, Isabelle?” He asked, lowering his head. I think I saw a little sliver of oil slip down from the iris of one blue eye. I unconsciously felt the bandaged area on my forehead , feeling the thick bumpiness of the rising stitches starting to heal. “Does it have something to do with those teeth marks?”

“Y-yes...” I replied under my breath, gripping onto my forehead with a cupped hand. “Jack...He got really close and bit me. “

“Is that what happened outside of the hospital?” He asked, his voice growing a bit more impatient. “You were scratching at the wound and reopened it. “

“Yeah. I guess I was trying to get rid of him. Get rid of the memory. What did I do, anyways?” It was a big blackout right after he got close to me. I wish I remembered. Maybe the memory is pushed away for a reason? Ugh. “I...have had my own bit with him as well.” The Jon whispered. A bit of pain dribbled into his tone. It reminded me of my own, when I remembered how I told The Spine what happened before. I thought Jon was going to take a sip of his crystal pepsi, but I jumped in my seat when he started to grind it away, ripping the can into shreds as he peeled it like a robotic apple.

“What happened?” I asked, hoping to hide the fear that caused a stutter in my voice.

He took off his hat first, the cute blue feather I loved so much staying upright. He looked like a sad, golden mime the way his eyes stayed open, mouth agape. Then he pulled off his wig. And I almost screeched when I saw the damages. 

The golden plating was dented, more like ripped apart. A dark, faded metal was exposed with wires still sparking on occasion. “He did this.” I couldn't stop staring at the wide open, gaping hole at the top of his head. Somehow, I managed to look at the other side of his head. The metal was dented, with a dark tone pulsating like a humans ugly bruise. 

“So...I'm like Jack then?” I asked, feeling a choke of a tear escape from myself. I covered my mouth with both of my hands, feeling the scratch of my cast. “I'm a merciless, hateful murderous guy with no care for a life in front of him?!”

“That's not what I said!” Jon screamed. He made a lunge over to me and caught my crying, shaky self in his arms. Our skirmish pulled me down to the floor with the top of my body held in his arms. My leg smashed into the table, knocking over a bowl of flowers on the desk. The pain deafened through my leg, radiating up my body so hard I could only whisper in pain.

“I didn't mean to make it sound like that...” He wailed, burying his face close to mine. I think our tears mixed within each other. I felt the cold sensation of his oil spread down my neck, with the warmth of my tears mixing together. ”I'm sorry!”

He didn't mean it. I know he didn't. Yet I still feel a cold grasp digging over my chest. 

After a bit of time, Jon pulled me into his grip a bit more. My casted arm fell to my side from exhaustion. I felt something slip out of my pocket.


	27. Murder

Lazy sundays are ment for being lazy, right? I guess so.

I spent this evening with the bots . It's a sunday, with the air setting down from the harsh heat to a comfortable 70 degrees. My broken leg was braced up on a small stool, and my arm was stuffed on top of some pillows. I sat on the couch, The Spine on my other side. With my good hand, he held onto my fingers, being simply content in doing that much. Rabbit was sitting in a bean bag chair some off to the side of me. She is looking more and more glamorous every day that she comes out of her room. Jon sat in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth, his eyes shut softly. Now and again, our glances met. His eyes were apologetic, somewhat soft. The rock n roll music channel was on turned low, low enough so that it could be heard with not a noise in the room. 

I looked up, hearing footsteps coming from a ways in. Peter Walked in, wearing the same wooden eye hole mask. I was always unsure of that. Sweat stained the white sleeves of his shirt, the black vest crumpling under his movements. “I need you three in here. We got some news.” The Spine stood up and followed the three out, kissing me on the lips before leaving.

I enjoyed the solitude, letting my body lean into the memory foam couch. I'm trying to ignore it, but there's a thick, numbing pain erupting from my casted thigh. I reached down to a mall bag down onto the floor next to me. I was given medication for the pain when I was at the hospital. Some interesting pain medicine that still makes me feel 'well'. Suddenly, the room began to stir. I moaned in pleasure, letting my head fall backwards against the couch. I woke up some odd hours later. The sun had set deep into the night, the sky outside a pitch black through the windows. I tried to sit upright, but my whole body felt like a giant hunk of lead. 

“Enjoy your sleep?” I heard a stern voice above me. The Spine stood there, an angry pout over his black lips. He pressed a plate of dinner into my hands. Salmon with vegetables, smelling like garlic. “You missed dinner.”

I sighed softly, leaning into him as he sat closed to me, pulling me close. “I'm sorry about that.” I murmured slowly, lowering my head. “I was given these pills, and I don't know how they react with me yet.”

“That's fine...I understand” He murmured softly, pulling my shoulder close to him. “We have some news that is kind of important. When you're done eating, come into the hall of wires. We have something you need to know.”

Half an hour later, I returned, The Spine helping me walk in, around the wires, careful not to trip. Eventually, I got to a large screen, QWERTY's expression on the screen flashed onto a newspaper clipping.

“What is this?” I asked, glancing to Peter Walter. Rabbit and Jon came from behind me, clutching onto my arms. “Don't you recognize who that is?”

I squinted closer, and found out that the picture was my mother. Bloody and crumpled in an alleyway. The caption froze my core even tighter. 

Woman assaulted by three unknown attackers. May be connected to young woman recent assault at local cemetery.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: To make things easier on me, I decided to include just the three bots who I discovered when I first began listening to Steam Powered Giraffe. Its just The Jon, Rabbit, and The Spine, to make things easier. Sue me. I don't care. Though I love Hatchy...


End file.
